


crab hunting

by cytogeneticist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, for somniarmys only, i was bored so this happened im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytogeneticist/pseuds/cytogeneticist
Summary: namjoon is at the beach to look for crabs.





	crab hunting

**Author's Note:**

> its cos of [this](https://twitter.com/somniatan/status/1167026606499487744?s=21%E2%80%9D>this</a>%20and%20<a%20href=) and [this](https://twitter.com/goldmonhopelab/status/1167060298978619394?s=21)

it’s the first time that bts will have a long vacation since they’re debut so the members took this time to do the things they want, be it travelling to different places or working on their solo careers. for namjoon, he visited museums, rode a bike to who-knows-where, and worked on a few songs, and today, he’s at the beach to catch some crabs and play with them if they’ll allow him.

namjoon loves crabs, especially the small ones that’s about the same size of his pinky. they’re cute and tiny and fits in his palm and he feels so calm and happy when they’re just there, letting him hold them.

he’s currently kneeling on the sand, trying to look for the tiny creatures but unfortunately, he couldn’t find any. he had been here for three hours but he hasn’t had any luck, and he was so sad and about to give up when he suddenly spots a movement from the corner of his eye, so he quickly uses his hand to trap the tiny little thing. 

he carefully grabs onto it, together with some sand, to not hurt it, and slowly opens his hand to take a look at the small crab. 

“aw, hey there little bu—“ namjoon starts to coo but then the crab raised its... head? a human female head? attached to a body of a crab??? “wha—“

“yo, name’s bora,” the crab says and with no hesitation, namjoon just yeets it? her? to the water, and if he was paying attention, he’d hear it yelling and cursing at him.

and then namjoon wakes up and jumps up from the bed and realizes it was all a dream because what the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> my other stories are better i swear


End file.
